


Two Angels

by Drowned_in_Feels



Category: Good Omens (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Feelings, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowned_in_Feels/pseuds/Drowned_in_Feels
Summary: Castiel and Aziraphale have a conversation about their lives and about how they fell in love with their respective non-angelic boyfriends.





	Two Angels

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of plot, I just wanted to write about these two idiots meeting and talking to each other.

Castiel and Aziraphale were sitting in the bunker's kitchen. They were just talking, from one angel to the other. In the distance, they could hear Sam and Dean interrogating Crowley. They didn't trust him, even though Aziraphale had promised them that he didn't pose any threat to them. Dean had still insisted on tying him to one of the chairs at the war table. Crowley had complied, but not before rolling his eyes when nobody but Aziraphale could see.

Aziraphale could understand why the Winchesters were weary of Crowley, after all they had spent many years fighting and killing demons, it was hard to just accept one of them as a friend. And he was glad that Crowley had just let them tie him to a chair without causing any trouble. He could probably get out whenever he wanted to anyway.

Castiel and Aziraphale had decided that if they wanted to talk without being interrupted, it would be best to retreat to the kitchen. They were both incredibly curious to hear about each other's lives. Even though they were both angels, they were from different universes and they wanted to hear all about what life was like for the other.

As they noticed quite quickly that they had a lot in common. For starters, they were both in love with somebody that they hadn't been meant to fall in love with.

“So what is yours like?”, Aziraphale asked.

“You mean Dean?”, Castiel replied. Aziraphale nodded.

“Well, he's human”, Castiel explained. “I'm sure you know what they're like. Impulsive, reckless, stupid, annoying at times and so fragile. Dean can't go a day without me having to heal one of his injuries.”

“Crowley, he's reckless as well.” Aziraphale stated. “Once he drove his car through a wall of flames. And then continued driving while his car was still on fire! Can you believe that?”

Castiel chuckled. “Sounds like something Dean would do. He loves his car.”

“So does Crowley. Sometimes I consider myself lucky that he picked me over his car.”

Castiel smiled. “How did that happen, anyway? It's not every day that you hear about an angel and a demon, together.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Ah, well, you see, in the beginning I was sceptical too. I mean in the very beginning, Adam and Eve and all that. But over the years, we kept running into each other and I noticed that I enjoyed his company. Quite a lot, to be fair. So we grew closer, we became friends. Then, we stopped the apocalypse together and we just thought, hey, why not take it one step further? And now here we are.” He smiled.

Cas nodded. “I'm sure it's nice to have somebody to spend eternity with.”

“How does that work for you, though?”, Aziraphale asked, “Humans, they are so -” He paused to find the right word. “so mortal, aren't they?”

Castiel sighed. “Tell me about it. If I could, I would wrap Dean up in bubble wrap to make sure he doesn't get hurt.”

“Have you -”, Aziraphale hesitated, unsure whether he should ask his next question, “Have you thought about your future?”

Cas squinted. He looked confused.

Aziraphale further clarified. “I mean, you're immortal, right? And Dean, he's not. So, what are you going to do when one day, he -” He didn't finish his sentence.

Castiel looked down at the floor. “To be honest, I try not to think about it. I know that someday, I'm going to have to find a solution but at the moment, I'm just trying to enjoy the time we have together.”

Aziraphale nodded understandingly. He could hardly imagine what Castiel must feel like. To love somebody and to know that one day, that person was going to die and that he would have to live on without him. He couldn't bare to think about what it would feel like if he had to live life without Crowley.

Castiel broke the silence. “You know, I never thought it would come to this. Me, loving a human. I spent all these centuries only surrounded by angels, without even knowing what life on Earth had to offer.”

“How did it happen?”, Aziraphale asked, “How did you know about what you felt for Dean?”

Castiel pondered the question for a bit. “I'm not sure. I think, like with you, it just kind of happened over time. When I first came to Earth, I was the perfect angel, the perfect soldier, I believed everything they told me. And Dean, he showed me how wrong I was.”

Aziraphale audibly exhaled. “I guess angels are pricks in both our worlds.”

Castiel smiled. “They are. And Dean was the one who taught me that. He taught me about love and family and humanity. I wouldn't be who I am today without him. He made me a better person and somewhere along the way, we both noticed that we were kind of drawn towards each other. And that we both had feelings for each other. So now here we are.”

They both thought that it felt good to be talking to another angel about all of this. An angel, who understood their decision and shared their experience. They knew that the other party wouldn't judge them but support them. Castiel and Aziraphale felt like they could become good friends.

“Can I ask you something?” Castiel tilted his head.

“Go ahead.”

“What does your Heaven think about all of this? I mean, I assume they weren't too happy but how did they take it?”

Aziraphale sighed and looked off to the side. “To be honest”, he hesitated, “Heaven and I, we're not exactly on good terms anymore. But I guess it's the same for you.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, “I'm not really on Heaven's team anymore..”

They were quiet for a while. Them abandoning their people wasn't exactly a cheery topic. It was worth it, though, to leave behind the world you know in order to pursue a world with the person you love. In the distance they could hear Sam and Dean still talking to Crowley.

Cas could hear Dean say: “What's up with your stupid sunglasses anyway?”, followed by some silence in which he presumably took of Crowley's sunglasses.

The next thing they heard was a “What the hell!” from Dean and some hearty laughter from Crowley.

Aziraphale and Castiel looked at each other and smiled. “So, they're both idiots?” Aziraphale said.

“I guess so”, Cas replied. They both laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> I'm also going to use this space to plug two other one-shots that I wrote (they're a bit fluffier than this), just in case you're interested in that. Here's [one for Ineffable Husbands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081567) and [one for Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797175)


End file.
